


Fate in a Katsudon Bowl

by kageyamaismysetter



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, katsudon bowls, nervous victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamaismysetter/pseuds/kageyamaismysetter
Summary: Plot: Victor proposes to Yuri by hiding an engagement ring in a katsudon bowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind but also leave me critiques! I could always use advice and improve my writing. Thanks so much for even deciding to read this❤️ Hope you enjoy! Also, you can leave me requests. Okay I'm done now and I'm setting you free!

He had never been this nervous before.

 

Not when he waited to hear his score at the previous year’s Grand Prix. Not when he left Russia to become Yuuri’s coach. Not when Makkachin was at the vets with buns and plastic choking him. Not even when he waited to hear Yuuri’s score at the most recent Grand Prix.

 

He had woken up early and carefully gotten out of bed, lest he wake the small sleeping figure next to him. He rushed to the store, intending to only be there for ten minutes to buy the necessities. Instead, he remained at the store for over an hour, obsessing and fretting over the quality of the products. Then, he had rushed back home and sent Yuuri off to practice quads at the ice rink by himself, claiming he had a headache and wanted to stay at home. All day long, he labored, wanting to make everything perfect.

 

It was now around six in the evening, and everything was ready. Well, everything but Victor. He had made up an excuse - _Makkachin_ _threw up in the dining room don’t come in_ \- to keep Yuuri out. He wiped his clammy hands on his black pants and tried to settle his racing heart. He told himself not to get his hopes up, to prepare for the worst outcome, but to no avail.

 

He took a deep breath. A small wooden table laden with all of Yuuri’s favorite foods, which of course included pork cutlet bowls, stood in front of him, reminding him of past times.

 

_You kissed him, remember? He kissed you back he kissed you back that means he likes you he likes you he likes you don’t be nervous what’s the worst that can happen it’s not like he’ll die._

 

He touched his lips, remembering the soft feel of Yuuri’s lips on his.

 

 _Remember, he loves you too_.

 

Before he could lose his fleeting confidence, he called Yuuri down to eat. As soon as it came, his confidence left, leaving anxiety and worry in its place.

 

_No why did you do that you’re obviously in no shape to do this right now better just tell him nevermind what's the excuse quick come up with an excuse-_

 

“Victor?” Yuuri was already entering the small room. Victor looked up, saw the light blush that spread across his soft cheeks, and felt light-headed

 

_He’s so beautiful._

 

“Victor, what’s all this?” Yuuri’s eyes grew round at the sight of the katsudon. “Did you make this yourself?” he squealed.

 

Victor smiled weakly back, hoping Yuuri wouldn’t be able to detect his sweaty forehead or shaky hands. “Thought I would celebrate the end of the season.”

 

Yuuri’s face grew soft and smiled in such a pure, warm way Victor felt unworthy. He shook his head and motioned for Yuuri to sit.

 

Both seated, they began eating. Victor noticed Yuuri take up his spoon and scoop up some of the rice and pork cutlet. Anxiously, he awaited his reaction, his breathing stopped.

 

Yuuri’s face lit up and he dug deeper into the bowl. “Vkusno!” Victor began to breathe again.

 

Soon, Victor was able to relax, laughing and conversing with ease. “Remember the look on Yurio’s face when we cheered him on in Russia? I found pictures online of his reaction!”

 

Yuuri laughed, the sound silvery and tinkling. The sound made Victor breathless.

 

_Even his laugh is beautiful._

 

“Remember when you went crazy and started hugging everyone?” Victor was almost completely at ease now.

 

“I remember! I was so embarrassed afterwards! You usually hug me after I perform so obviously I needed a hug!” Yuuri ducked his head and giggled.

 

They continued talking and reminiscing, the sky getting darker and the night getting deeper. At one point in the dinner, Yuuri had licked his thumb and wiped off a corner of Victor’s mouth.

 

“You had katsudon on your face!” His face was red.

 

Victor was at ease, his plan forgotten. Then, Yuuri’s spoon started scraping the inside surface and Victor began to panic.

 

_Why hasn’t he noticed anything yet? Why isn’t he saying anything about the food why - IS IT NOT THERE?_

 

“Victor!” Yuuri interrupted his thinking. “What’s wrong? You look scared, almost.” Victor, composing himself so his shock wouldn’t show anymore, blamed it on his foot falling asleep. Lucky for him, Yuuri bought the lie and continued eating.

 

Victor was in a panic.

 

_What went wrong? I made sure everything was perfect; is it gone? Did Makkachin steal-_

 

Suddenly, Yuuri began to choke. Alarmed, Victor immediately got up. He was relieved but worried at the same time.

 

_Is this the gods punishing me? Is he going to die? No no no Yuuri cough it out please God don’t let it be-_

 

A glittery and golden ring popped out of Yuuri’s mouth and clattered on the table.

 

Yuuri’s coughs began to subside, and he stared wide-eyed at the ring. “V-Victor? What’s going on? Are you-” Yuuri’s eyes grew bigger and his face redder as realization hit him.

 

Victor, always the smooth man, carefully picked up the ring, cleaned it with a napkin, and got down on one knee. He took Yuuri’s trembling hand in his own.

 

“Yuuri, I’ve known you for almost a year. You’ve inspired me since I watched you skate my routine, and continued to inspire me throughout this entire season. When I lost motivation, your hard work allowed me to fall in love with ice skating - and you. Katsuki Yuuri, will you make me the happiest men’s figure skater in the world and marry me?”

 

For an answer, Yuuri flung his arms around Victor’s neck and kissed him softly. Victor’s nervousness melted away at Yuuri’s touch, and he leaned into the smaller figure skater.

 

Victor pulled away and laughed, a golden sound. “I didn’t hear a no, so that means yes?” he teased. Even from his view from above, he could see the red spreading again. Yuuri pushed his face into Victor’s sweater and grumbled against the warm fabric. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

“What was that?” Victor teased. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

 

Yuuri lifted his face and glared at Victor. “You know full well what I said.”

 

Victor gave him a smirk. “I’m much older than you, so my hearing must be going.”

 

“FOUR YEARS VICTOR!” Yuuri shouted. Victor smiled.

 

“Oh I heard that nice and clear!” he wickedly grinned. Oh, how he loved teasing Yuuri.

 

Yuuri, with an odd look of determination in his face, unwrapped his arms and put on his coat. He opened the door, and then he shouted into the darkness, “VICTOR NIKIFOROV, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: none of these characters are mine! I just wrote a fanfic with characters from another show! I also am not good at writing disclaimers!


End file.
